First consider the expression for: Take the quantity of $4$ times $x$ and add $-5$. Now select the answer that matches the following: the sum of $6$ and the product of $-8$ and that expression
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $4$ times $x$ $4 \times x = \color{orange}{4x}$ What does adding $-5$ to $4x$ do? $4x$ $ - 5$ What is the product of $-8$ times that expression $-8 \times (4x - 5) = \color{orange}{-8(4x-5)}$ What is the sum of $6$ and $\color{orange}{-8(4x-5)}$ $-8(4x-5)$ $ + 6$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-8(4x-5)+6$.